


Tease the Tease.

by HexarylTrix



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3988270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HexarylTrix/pseuds/HexarylTrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And now the fun can begin…” Ryan had devised a plan, a plan that seemed a suitable punishment for the crime. Tease the tease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease the Tease.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first story on here and also my first about RT so I hope you enjoy reading! (hopefully I will get to write more but no promises.)

_“That’s it!”_ Ryan thought to himself looking over to Gavin. Every so often he would look over to Ryan who would feel the eyes on him, when he would meet the brits beautiful green eyed gaze and give his signature goofy grin. If that wasn’t distracting enough, the lad would rub his thigh with long, hard strokes, teasing the older gent who would be forced to avert his stare to avoid any… unwanted reactions from his groin. This had been going on for a few weeks now, at first he thought it might just have been his imagination but the continuation of these alluring acts had confirmed it wasn’t just in his head. The other Achievement Hunters in the office seemed to not notice Gavin’s actions towards him, then again when they had a game on their attention was rarely taken away from their screens.

Once their days work was completed, each member of the team would leave one by one leaving just three remaining. “Hey Gav! I need to leave like now, you coming or what?” Geoff, the alpha of the AH pack, asked making his way over towards the door.   
“Actually Gavin and I were going to have a few drinks tonight.” Answered Ryan glancing over to the visibly confused younger man before looking at Geoff. He looked around to the pair and raised an eyebrow in suspicion of this out of hours gathering but brushed it off after a few moments, saying his goodbyes and proceeding to leave. “Give me a call if you need picking up okay Gav? Who knows what would happen to your dumb British ass if I left you to get home alone.” His sentence proceeded to reduce in volume as he walked away leaving the gent and lad alone in the office.

“H-hey Ryan… Why did you tell Geoff that? We aren’t getting drinks tonight…” Gavin spoke with a mixture of confusion and nervousness as his words trailed off into the silence between them. Ryan slowly walked towards the door and while closing it replied “Oh I know Gavin. We just need to have a little… ‘Chat’.” In the pause between his slow, deep words the lock on the door clicked causing the younger brits heart to beat a little faster.

Silence had conquered the room leaving the lad filled to the brim of thoughts wondering what Ryan had meant and worrying if he had pushed him too far this time.  
“W-whatever it was, I’m sure it was Michael! Or Ray! Or both!” He swallowed hard as the older gent locked eyes with his own. Moving slowly back towards a wide eyed and motionless Gavin, Ryan gave a smug grin enjoying the power he holds over the younger man.   
“Quick to blame others aren’t we?” Ryan replied with a raised eyebrow to compliment the smug grin he still wore. Gavin opened his mouth as if to respond however, words failed to emanate from his mouth making Ryan emit a deep throaty chuckle as he closed the distance between them.

“Your attempts of evasion are futile Gavin. You have been caught red handed upon numerous occasions and today was the last straw. You wanted my attention…” Ryan pinned Gavin again the wall he had backed into, holding his wrists above his head. “…You’ve got it.”

Using just one of his powerful hands, Ryan held Gavin in place and maintained constant eye contact, watching his expressions flick between fear and excitement. The other slowly trailed its way down Gavin’s thin frame and then stopped at his crotch. Ryan leaned forward and whispered into the ear of the man at his mercy “Did you think I haven’t noticed what you’ve been doing? It’s not nice to tease you know.” His voice was so intensely deep with his warm breath traveling across the brit’s ear and down his neck, Gavin couldn’t help but quiver from the sensations.

The hovering hand swooped in and grabbed its target like a hawk taking its prey provoking a sharp gasp from the younger man. Gavin attempted to speak, to regain some control of the predicament he had found himself in but was cut off by the sudden contact of lips upon his own. The kiss escalated in passion exponentially and with the older gent’s expert hands massaging his groin, Gavin couldn’t hold back a moan in ecstasy into his colleague’s mouth.

_“And now the fun can begin…”_ Ryan had devised a plan, a plan that seemed a suitable punishment for the crime. Tease the tease.   
After a few more moans from Gavin, Ryan broke their passionate kiss and removed his teasing hand from the younger man’s lightly thrusting groin. The removal of the intense stimulation simultaneously evoked a whimper from the brit, He looked at the gent who still had him pinned to the wall with a look of desperation for the pleasurable contact to resume.

After a moment, Gavin frantically tried to string a sentence together but his mind could not decide if he wanted to be set free or if he wanted his captor to continue, forcing him to utter a mixture of noises, none of which could be translated into words. His cheeks were a deep crimson colour from his excitement and embarrassment he felt, he looked down in hopes it would disappear or at least so Ryan wouldn’t see.   
“Little late for that don’t you think?” Ryan said making Gavin try and put his head lower. “ _Well this has to stop_ ” The gent decided and so to get him to raise his head once more and display the expression that he craved to see once more, the look that ensured his position as the dominant male, he resumed his contact with the lads crotch.

With the contact resumed, Gavin couldn’t help lifting his head and giving a gasp at the tighter grip that Ryan now possessed. “There we go. You have such a pretty face, you shouldn’t try to hide it.” Ryan said has he closed the gap between them and began kissing the neck of his captive achievement hunter. For such a strong man, he had such a delicate touch causing a multitude of shivers to surge down Gavin’s spine and further the younger man’s arousal at the predicament he found himself in.

“R…Ryan… P…Please…” Gavin moaned breathlessly. Before he could continue his plead for more, Ryan whispered into his ear “Stop? Well, if you insist.” And with that, he removed all contact, turned and began to walk away with an expression of extreme satisfaction about the way his devious plan had been carried out so successfully on his face.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow Gavin.” Ryan said as he unlocked the door and proceeded to leave the office, he made it seem as though none of the events from just moments ago had ever taken place.

After the gent’s departure Gavin stayed against the wall he was once pinned to, desperately trying the steady his breathing and heart rate while his brain tried desperately to process the events that had just transpired.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! there is hopefully going to be a second part to this where we'll get to the parts everyone wants.  
> If you have any comments on this or any advice and stuff please feel free to put it, it'll be super helpful.  
> Thanks again!


End file.
